Your Mine and Mine Alone
by 123puppy
Summary: Haru's noticed that Makoto has been getting rather very popular and he cant help but feel jealous. He tries to ignore the feeling but soon when one of his friends cross the line it goes from bad to worse as he begins feeling as if he is going insane and has only one thing to do; to get Makoto back from him.


Haru and Makoto had been best friends for as long as Haru can remember. They went to school together and they never ever separated from each other. Although during high school it seemed like Makoto was getting very _popular_ with everyone. Haru at first didn't mind this until he started gaining feelings for Makoto. So one day Haru decided enough was enough and he would tell Makoto he's feelings. But sadly, things didn't go as well as he hoped.

Haru had bought a bouquet of flowers that day for Makoto. He kept them nice in his locker so they wouldn't get ruined in his backpack. After swim practice Haru went to his locker and got the bouquet of flowers. "Today's the day..." Haru said to himself. He soon went outside but what he saw was shocking. "Makoto i'm ba-" Haru freezed. He saw something... he wish he didn't see. He saw Makoto and Rin kissing and holding hands together. Haru dropped his bouquet of flowers. "Hm?" Makoto stopped kissing Rin and looked for the sound and saw Haru standing there "O-Oh Haru!" Makoto turned to Haru "S-Sorry we didn't see you there ^^." "W...What...is this?" Haru asked. "Oh you don't know?" Rin asked. "Of course he doesn't know. Your always shy to tell people things aren't you Makoto?" Makoto looked at Rin then back at Haru and said "Well the truth is... me and Rin are dating ^^."

Haru sat in the bath tub. Those words echoing through his head. ' _Me and Rin are_ _dating_ _^^.'_ "Dating...huh...?" Haru felt so jealous he had no idea what to do. He heard voices in his head going ' _Rin...what a big jerk...we should do something about him...' 'HE STOLE MAKOTO FROM US! Who does he think he is...? He should pay...' 'Makoto...and...Rin...?...No...Noooo~ oh oh oh~~ We can't let that happen... not while we're still here...'_ Haru didn't know what to do... should he have listened to these voices... or should he ignore them? He didn't know what to do so he waited awhile to decide what to do...

A few weeks later Haru couldn't take it anymore. He could see Makoto texting Rin everyday before school and spending the afternoon with him after practice. It was getting annoying and Haru wouldn't take it any longer. The voices soon got louder this time with different thoughts ' _We should_ _drown_ _Rin... it's not like anyone will care.' 'We can't just ignore this... he_ _stole_ _Makoto from you... are you gonna_ _allow_ _that?' 'Argh we're so_ _sick_ _of Rin! Always getting in the_ _way_ _... enough is..._ _enough_ _...'_ The voices and thoughts kept swirling in his head but they were right... enough of was enough.

One day Haru and Rin were hanging out at Haru's house for no particular reason. Or so Rin thought. Haru stayed pretty quiet as they hung out. "Hey...Haru...is something wrong? Did I do something?" Rin asked as Haru was making mackerel in the kitchen. "No...nothing..." Haru said. Rin got up and got close to Haru "That sounds like a lie. Come on tell me please maybe I can fix it." Haru turned his head to glance at Rin for a second then turned to him as he was holding the kitchen knife he just cleaned "Yes...actually...there is something..." "What do you you want me to do?" Rin asked. "..." Haru stayed silent... "..." "..." "Die." "!?" Haru then stabbed Rin in the stomach. "GRAH!" Rin fell to his knees as the knife was still in him. Haru pinned Rin to the ground twisting the knife in Rin's stomach "Die...JUST DIE!" Haru got the knife out of Rin and stabbed him in stomach. "You...You took Makoto from me...MY ONLY REAL FRIEND!" He stabbed Rin again "And...MY ONLY TRUE LOVE!" He stabbed Rin again and again and again. "H...Haru- *cough* I...I'm sorry..." Haru stopped. "You can't...You can't **JUST** say sorry and think everything will be okay..." "You can't...if you really are sorry...then you will pay... **YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!** " Haru grabbed the knife as he plunged it back into Rin. He twisted it and turned it and took it out as blood splattered everywhere. Soon all the blood stopped splattering and Rin was on the floor lifeless. Haru went back to see his mackerel was burnt and had blood on it "You even ruined my mackerel..." Haru said.

A few days had past and there was signs posted up for Rin about him missing. Haru and Makoto were hanging out. "Hey your house looks kinda cleaner then before." "Early spring cleaning I guess." Haru said. "I miss Rin...it's been awhile since I've seen him...I hope...I hope he's okay." Haru was getting annoyed by Makoto always talking about Rin. "Can we... _stop_ talking about Rin?" Haru said as he finished cooking the mackerel and set it down on the table. "Haru, I can't just forget about Rin I mean I love him ^^." Haru got angry very angry. "ARGH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT RIN IS DEAD!?" Haru yelled as he stood up. "W...What do you mean...?" Makoto asked. Haru,with his bangs covering his eyes went to his backyard and starting digging for something. Makoto followed but soon fell down in horror. "R...R.R.R-R-R-R-R-RIN!" He saw Rin had been buried in Haru's backyard. "W...WHO DID THIS!?" "I did." Haru said. "H...Haru..w..why...?" "BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS! Rin had you! All to HIMSELF! I couldn't help but get angry...but now..." Haru walked close to Makoto "Your mine...and mine alone.." Makoto screamed in fear as Haru knocked him out with the shovel. He then re-buried Rin. and made sure that that hit to the head made Makoto forget that he was dating Rin. And it did. He forgot it all...soon Makoto and Haru started dating. Makoto couldn't put his finger on it...but...he felt as if...he was forgetting something...forgetting...someone.


End file.
